User talk:Pseudolonewolf
Glyphs Could you please do upload image:Glyph_None.png (The real one) and Image:Glyph_Fig.png. SavageWolf ( Talk | ) 09:50, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Hello! Good afternoon there Pseudolonewolf! Its me Crescendospectredragon! I'm a fan of your Mardek series! I hope your work goes well to the third chapter and I'll be hoping to edit something in this site! Anyhow, Uberfuzzy gave me a warm welcome there so I hope we can continue with the edits! Best regards, Crescendospectredragon Uh Hi, uh....I cant visit fighunter, it never 'loads'.....am i just banned or is there something wrong with the site? Uh...anyway, this has nothing to do with the wiki, so i'll just leave it short. Bye. The other guy 21:15, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Hm, I am getting the same problem (I doubnt I'm banned, I haven't posted in over a month). Perhaps this is a server issue? --Some Other Guy 10:40, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Same thing with me. I don't even have a Fig Hunter acc, so I seriously doubt I could be banned. Is there maintenance? If so, when will the page be back up? This is especially frustrating, because Fig Hunter is the only place I can play Raider Zero. 18:42, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Pseudo obviously knows about this, and it seems only the main page is down. It has been replaced by a "Content-less HTML file". Ether by corruption, hacking (Pseudo doesn't password protect his databases...) or he just felt like doing it because he was bored or something. - SavageWolf ( Talk | ) 19:50, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. Now at least I know that someone knows about it! Also, it's not only the main page that's down. I used links from this site to get to various parts of it, and now those are down too. Possibly has something to do with Mardek 3, maybe? Doubtful, since Pseudolonewolfs currently on vacation, and he said in the forums he wasn't planning on releasing it until December. Still, it's possible. 21:35, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::It's just the main page that is down, other pages work, like http://www.fighunter.com/blog.php, it's just that Pseudo has EVERY page internally run by the main one. The main page, however contains css loading scripts, panels and core PHP functions. (That method is not a good idea Pseudo) - SavageWolf ( Talk | ) 14:51, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::This may be weird, but I have a copy of Pseudo's main page backed up, and I think he may be needing it. if he want's me to send it to him, he can contact me as danijdam@shaw.ca. Also, don't send me a message if you arn't pseudo. I don't need more spam and I know his email address(es). Bytyan (?) 06:35, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::Unless it's a *.php file, it wont help pseudo much. - SavageWolf ( Talk | ) 06:59, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::It is not a .PHP, but I didn't just save a image file either. I uploaded the source coding, I have got it up and running on two different occasions. wouldn't this work just as well as a executable file, at least in the short term? and if not, why?Bytyan (?) 17:58, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::::You just have a HTML file, that will not change ever, even to load comments. The site is back up now! - SavageWolf ( Talk | ) 21:49, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: How would I tell? I assume because the version I have contains PHP coding that makes it a PHP file, if fact I think that a mix of the two is part of PHP, but how would I tell definitively whether it is PHP or HTML? "EDIT: by PHP coding I mean code tagged (dot)phpBytyan (?) 22:29, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::If the file contains " ( Talk | ) 07:30, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Just so you know There was a random person spamming your talk page, I have removed his edits and warned him. I'm telling you this just so you know what the "Fighunter Wiki Page:..." emails are about. - SavageWolf ( Talk | ) 16:36, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Advice Hello, I am a fellow game maker like yourself, and I was wondering what kind of systems and tools you used to create MARDEK RPG. I've been wanting to create a game like it for awhile now, but never found out how, and I was hoping you could help me. I've played MARDEK RPG and beaten all 3 chapters and enjoyed it very much, and would like to make a game like it, with the same sense of, well, adventure really. Sorry if I'm bothering you, but you're basically my role model, so I thought you could help me. Just a list of the tools and systems you used and a way to get started as a first timer. Thanks a lot, your fan, Bobalobalo1 05:47, August 25, 2010 (UTC) P.S. this is my first time on this site and have no idea how to do any of this, so I might seem like a complete and total fool with this message, I just hope you understand, I mean, we've all been beginners right? Saving system dear pseudelonowolf. i’ve just completed your 3rd mardek via kongregate.com and i've got “one kinged angel” badge. When i saved at end of the game at 35h wasted it didnt letted me load that anymore because its a end of the chapter! fortunatelly i saved at 25h but i lost 10h progress! is there any ways to load that same file again i completed once? if there is just lemme know. Micks 03:59, September 4, 2010 (UTC)Time voidMicks 03:59, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Fighunter Hey! I have one little problem.... I can't reach www.fighunter.com because after I type it in the browser it shows me on this site - http://www.fighunter.com/cgi-sys/suspendedpage.cgi . Is there a way to get to the REAL FigHunter.com ? A guy. Hi, Pseudolonewolf! I'm a big fan of your work (I've been reading FigHunter since 2006, I think.) I'm finally deciding to join the FigHunter community after being a silent observer for so many years! But, there seems to be a website error that prevents me from doing so. You probably won't see this message, but it never hurts to try I guess... It says this: Notice: Undefined index: captcha in /home/yalort/public_html/sunlit/actions/join_do.php on line 25 Invalid captcha code! I hope that you can fix this so that I can join the FigHunter community (or any of the new communities that you're building.) -JC4145264 04/08/2013 Hello Pseudolonewolf! I've been trying to join the Fighunter community but my attempts have been halted several times because of the captcha code just giving me this notification. I've tried typing only red and only black letters of the captcha, with or without capslock, several times over with no success. Here's the error message, or the notification I get every time. Notice: Undefined index: captcha in /home/yalort/public_html/sunlit/actions/join_do.php on line 25 Invalid captcha code! P.S. Best of luck to you in your game-making endeavours, your games are just mesmerizing. P.P.S. Turns out I had no troubles with the captcha code producing an error message when I switched to use Internet Explorer for the registration. I guess I'll leave this little blurp here in the odd case someone is as puzzled as I was trying to join Fighunter using Chrome. -A fan of your work 05.05.2013